femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superwoman (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)
Superwoman is a major antagonist in the DC Universe Animated Original Movie Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and the evil counterpart for both Mary Marvel and Wonder Woman. She has a warped, murderous, and tease-happy personality. Like all the other members of the Crime Syndicate, she is tyrannical, cruel, chaotic, warmongering, dangerous, resourceful, remorseless, very sadistic, and incredibly cold and calculating as well as extremely merciless. She was voiced by Gina Torres, who also played Jasmine in Angel. BIOGRAPHY Superwoman was one of the six main members of the Crime Syndicate in the parallel universe they inhabited. She had a relationship with fellow team member Owlman, whom she saw as nearly psychopathic as she was, if not more. She first appeared at the opening of the movie, where she and the Crime Syndicate cornered Luthor after he tried to escape after the Jester sacrificed himself. She and her teammates stopped as she saw Luthor pull out a device that teleported him to another dimension. She and Owlman later raided their world's Justice League's headquarters, looking for the Quantum trigger, along with several other Made Men. As the Justice League appeared with Lex Luthor, she cried out "what the hell?" after seeing them. She and the Made men then begin to fight them. While struggling during the fight, Superwoman contacted three Made Men who are almost as tough as her, making Luthor and the Justice League flee the headquarters, which turns out to be a flying aircraft. Just then, Superwoman's Made Men arrived. As the Justice League escaped in Owlman's ship flown by Wonder Woman in cloak mode, Superwoman ordered her minions to unite together to summon a lightning bolt that permanently cloaked the ship. After that, she and the Syndicate members formed a meeting. Ultraman first announced about J'edd J'arkus death. Owlman favored to split up his action, while Power Ring favored on trading his members. Superwoman agreed with Owlman, making Power Ring ask her who made her the boss. Superwoman jokingly asked him if he wants to arm wrestle for it but Ultraman broke it up as he acclaimed the Owlman will keep his men. She was one of the Syndicate members who favored the development of the QED, a weapon that would destroy all life on Earth if the planet's governments refused to relinquish what little power they had left to the Crime Syndicate. However, Owlman had a much more sinister purpose for the QED: To destroy all realities that have sprung from the one that he called Earth Prime. Superwoman acknowledged that Owlman was more insane than her but decided to join in on the plan since the thought intrigued her. Superwoman kept Owlman's personal plans for the QED a secret but was eventually suspected by her fellow teammates when Owlman transported the QED to Earth Prime without their knowledge. Eventually, Owlman dispatched her to find the Quantum Trigger in the Justice League's universe. While there she and a few of her men were met by Batman, while fighting Batman she said that he was very similar to Owlman and flirted with him in a sadistic manner. She began to wonder if she should send Batman to his doom or keep him as her "lover". However, she was outsmarted when she unknowingly inhaled anesthetic gas in a smoke bomb, knocking her out. Batman summoned his friends who kept her bound in solid metal bars, to her dismay. She and the surviving members of the Syndicate were later brought to justice when Batman transported Owlman and the activated QED to a cold, desolate Earth where it would destroy that Earth without harming anyone. Ironically, such an option was made possible due to Superwoman's gun being set to that location during their earlier encounter. Category:2010s Category:Betrayer Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Doppelganger Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forced Kissing Category:Hegemony Category:Knocked Out Category:Mass Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Terrorist Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested